The Stars and The Moon
by Belle A Lestrange
Summary: boy x boy. After a rough full moon Remus is missing. Sirius goes out to find him and things begin to unravel. Read & Review!


**_The stars and the moon_**

Remus let out a pained growl as the moon sank down behind the heavy dim mountains. He let out an exhausted sigh as his body sank down into the dew-soaked grass that stretched out across the bleak, misty grey Hogwarts grounds. He shuddered weakly, his body being driven to stone cold as the cool morning air chilled his sweat kissed skin. His mouth hung open but he neither drew in breath nor breathed it out. He was practically motionless. His soft brown hair was swept about in many directions slicked with sweat and matted with dried blood. A thin whisper of air escaped his lips. Finally the reality of the pain pounded into every weak, battered muscle of his body. A faint groan rolled off of his tongue, he tried to shift himself over onto his front, to no avail. He tried to move many other times but eventually gave up. He was in too much pain from the transformation. After so many transformations you would think he would be used to it by now. But he wasn't. So as the clouds began to appear and the sun climbed high in the pearly blue sky, Remus Lupin lay on his back, naked, scarred and near death halfway through January, his amber eyes brimming with tears.

The Gryffindor boys' dorm awoke bleary-eyed and sticky-jawed. James' smacked his lips childishly as he blindly searched for his glasses. Peter squeaked as he somehow landed on the bedroom floor while trying to pull on a pair of itchy wool socks. "Wormtail what's your problem?" James grumbled through a mix between a yawn and a laugh.

"The sock was tricky" Peter protested weakly.

"Right" James shook his head before looking across at Sirius whom was still buried within his blankets. James frowned and grabbed his pillow "OI! Padfoot! Wake up!" he threw the pillow. It hit its target perfectly. Next thing that happened Sirius let out a shrill cry! "Sirius? What is it?" James' asked carelessly.

Sirius ripped open the hangings of Remus' four-poster bed that was ever-so-slightly closer to Sirius'. "Remy?" he cried upon seeing the empty beds he whirled around, grabbed James' by the throat and pinned him to the wooden post of his bed. He sneered, "Where … is … Remus?"

James ripped Sirius' hands away from his throat "Sirius he is probably down in the infirmary, calm down will you?" with a dark look on his face at Sirius, James and Peter began to calmly get dressed, like any other day. Sirius was having none of it. He hastily threw anything on and ran out of the dormitory. James cocked an eyebrow and glanced at Peter, "what's his problem?"

"Don't know" Peter muttered before they went down to Saturday morning breakfast.

Sirius bolted down the corridors and hallways, blindly running into students and even teachers. "SLOW DOWN BOY!" bellowed his defence against the dark arts teacher. He merely ignored it. He flew into the infirmary a complete and utter mess.

Francis, the nurse, looked up and frowned "what's wrong with you, Mr. Black?"

"Has Remus been here?" Sirius rushed as he glanced around at the rows of beds. Empty.

Francis shook her head "no I'm afraid not, dear, I haven't seen him all week, I do hope he's okay" Sirius rushed back out almost as quickly as he had come. He streaked down the hallways and staircases his breath running thin within his chest.

"REMUS!" he yelled desperately as he pushed all his weight against the huge oak doors. "R-E-M-U-S-!-!-!" he was growing frantic. Where was Remus, his little Remus? He half-fell down the stone steps and ran past Hagrids little hut. He could feel tears in his eyes. "REMUS!" he begged the blue sky.

"U … ugh …uh …"

Sirius turned around and saw him. He felt his shoulders sag and his heartbeat race rapidly. Upon the grass lay a naked, pale boy, scraggly brunette hair stringy with sweat, muscles rippling beneath the thin white skin, blue eyelids half-closed. Sirius' hand went up to his mouth. "Oh Remy" he breathed, his voice cracking with hidden emotion. He collapsed onto the wet grass, the dew soaking through the kneecaps of his tight jeans. He reached out to touch the younger boy but hesitated halfway. He looked so fragile, lying there in the early light of the morning. His chest was barely rising, but he was breathing. Sirius could hear the faint whisper of breath leaking through his friends' lips. "Poor Moony, little Moony" he mumbled weakly, his voice about to break into a sob. Finally slid his hand carefully beneath Remus' head and carefully, as though holding a newborn baby, lifted the younger boys' head into his lap, brushing his soggy fringe aside. Remus' stirred slightly, his exhausted eyes barely cracking a millimetre.

"S-S-Sirius?"

Sirius started when he heard the whisper but cradled Remus' body tighter, and began running his hands up and down the smooth yet marred skin, trying to bring some colour back to Remus' frozen body. "I'm here Remy," he breathed as a faint warmth began to run through Remus' limbs. A shudder ran down Remus' body. He curled closer around Sirius.

"Sirius"

"Mm?"

"I'm … c-c-cold" Remus shivered violently.

"Here wear my clothes"

"No" Remus tried to resist and shook his head weakly. However Sirius wasn't having any of it.

"You need clothes on!" Sirius growled as he sat up on his knees and removed his shirt. He lifted Remus up against his body so that he was sitting upright against Sirius' muscled chest. Sirius grabbed Remus' arms and threaded them within the armholes of his shirt. Remus groaned, his head lolling from side-to-side. Sirius then removed his jeans, with much difficulty, and forced Remus' slender legs within the legs of the jeans. "There" Sirius sighed with relief. Remus relaxed within Sirius' lap. "All done" he smiled sweetly down at Remus before shifting to stand up.

"Sirius-" Remus breathed, trying to resist Sirius' strong attempts to pick him up.

"No" Sirius murmured, nuzzling his lips within Remus' hair "save your strength"

"Muh-u-nuh"

"What was that?" however Sirius didn't get a reply as Remus sank into unconsciousness. Sirius smiled softly and shook his head. "Never mind" and so, dressed boldly within his "moon-speckled" boxers, Sirius carried on through the hallways towards the infirmary, carrying a half-dead Remus in his arms. James and Peter were just coming out of the great hall when they caught sight of Sirius walking through the hallway towards the infirmary with a limp body in his arms.

James frowned "is that …?"

"Uh huh" Peter nodded.

"In his …?"

"Uh huh" they looked at each other before streaking after their two friends.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Remus breathed steadily as he relaxed within the warm blankets of the infirmary bed. Sirius was sitting in a chair beside the bed, gazing intensely at Remus' sleeping features. He looked so peaceful. He could stay there all day just gazing at the sleeping boy. Nothing could ruin this moment. At least that's what he thought until …

"SIRIUS?"

…James and Peter entered.

Sirius growled clenching the bedclothes of Remus' bed "shut up you gits! People are trying to rest!"

James and Peter's eyes flickered between Sirius and Remus. His eyes narrowed "what's wrong with you Paddy?"

"He nearly died this morning James, and you lot didn't even give a fuck!"

"I didn't realise it was that serious"

"No shit" Sirius hissed before reaching over and taking hold of Remus' hand.

"Ugh dude that's so gay!" James whined screwing up his nose.

"Oh go and fuck yourself James!" James rolled his eyes, grabbed Peter by the tie and stalked out of the infirmary. Sirius was on his feet glaring at the doors, his fists clenched by his sides.

"Paddy …?"

Sirius was brought back to reality. He looked down at the bed and felt a smile on his lips as Remus was sitting up slightly, amber eyes bleary and red. "Remy?" Sirius darted onto the bed and wrapped his friend up into his arms, his fingers tangling in Remus' soft hair, "I was so worried about you!"

"Aw no need to worry over little ol' me" Remus smiled weakly.

Sirius swatted his head "don't say that! Not even as a joke! I was nearly having a heart-attack, Remy!"

Remus hummed softly as he nuzzled Sirius' neck "mmm this is nice" he purred.

Sirius had to admit, Remus was right, it did feel nice "yeah" he murmured squeezing Remus tighter "sooo nice"

Remus inhaled Sirius' scent, feeling his blood boil within his veins, his body seemed to ache deep inside as he slowly slid his hand between their bodies and stroked his thumb across Sirius' erect nipple. Sirius hissed and then whined when Remus jerked his hand away. He bowed his head and mumble, "I'm sorry"

Sirius frowned and hooked his finger beneath Remus' chin and tilted his head up so that their eyes met "don't be" he murmured lowering his head.

Remus lost himself in Sirius dark eyes and couldn't restrain himself from leaning into those sweet lips. "Sirius" he breathed, their lips a breadth apart. Sirius closed the gap between their lips and hummed as Remus' burst of energy deepened the kiss. Their tongues began to lick and one other feverishly.

"PADFOOT? MOONY? WHAT THE FUCK YOU GUYS?"

Both boys sprang apart and looked at the door, once again there was James and Peter staring with wide eyes at their two dorm mates on the bed. Peter looked confused. James looked furious. "Well?" he raged, his face turning red.

"James …" Remus started but was cut short by Sirius placing a finger to his lips.

"You need to rest and you" Sirius said glaring at James "need to leave"

"Why?" James sneered. "So you can get back to snogging each other?"

"No" Sirius growled. "So Remy can rest"

"Whatever" and so the boys left again.

"Good riddance to bad rubbish" Sirius snarled quietly. Remus frowned and rested a hand on Sirius'. Sirius turned to face him with a frown.

"Go after him" Remus croaked dryly.

"But-"

"Go" Remus urged weakly "I'll be fine"

Sirius hesitated. He didn't want to leave Remus like this. But at the puppy-dog look Remus was giving him, he caved with a grin "alright … for you"

"No … for you"

"Okay" Sirius leant forwards and pressed a kiss to Remus' forehead "I'll come back for you … I promise" Remus didn't answer. He merely closed his eyes, turned his head the other way and went to sleep.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

IN THE GREAT HALL

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"JAMES BRADLEY STEVEN POTTER!!!"

Said boy turned in his seat at the Gryffindor table to glare at Sirius. "What do you want Black?"

"WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM?"

James sprung up from his seat "YOU SON OF A BITCH! YOU'VE TURNED A WEREWOLF … GAY!!!"

"WEREWOLVES ARE GENETICALLY MANUFACTURED TO TURN OUT GAY!" came a yell from the two oak doors. Everyone turned to face the doors. There was Remus Lupin, in Sirius lumberjack style shirt, hanging open down the middle, and Sirius' tight dark blue jeans, hair sticking up in all directions. Sirius was practically drooling. Remus looked so … _**hot!**_

"Remus" chorused the three stunned Marauders.

"What?" the werewolf snapped.

"Why are you dating Sirius?" James yelled.

"I'm not" Remus stated simply, arms crossed around his chest. Sirius' heart sank. And it showed on his features. Remus turned his gaze to Sirius and his amber eyes softened and he suddenly became slightly nervous "but … I want to"

Sirius' eyes darted upwards so that his eyes were locked with Remus' "r-really?"

Remus nodded mutely, playing with his hands "yeah … because for a year now …"

"What?" Sirius asked taking Remus' hands in front of the whole school "what is it Remy?"

"I …"

"What?"

"I've … f-fallen … in love with you" the silence that followed was deafening to Remus. He squirmed, as he looked frantically within Sirius' dark grey eyes.

"Say something" James' hissed in Sirius' ear.

Sirius faced his friend "weren't you just objecting to it a few minutes ago?"

James blushed "who cares? This is too cute"

Remus leant up on tiptoes and whispered in Sirius' ear "did James' just say 'cute'?"

Sirius grinned and turned back to Remus "yes he did"

"I'm scared"

"Don't be" Sirius lowered his lips "I'll protect you"

"My hero" Remus laughed. Sirius pressed their mouths together and for that moment the world was theirs.

The End.


End file.
